


if we hold on (together)

by sunbean72



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbean72/pseuds/sunbean72
Summary: I guess I needed to try and write something after THAT. Endgame spoilers, obviously





	if we hold on (together)

"I am _inevitable."_

But Tony wasn't done. Not by a long shot.

He finally knew what he _had to do._ And he knew in his heart... _it was right._

What he was, what he would always be. He looked Thanos in the eyes, and if Thanos wasn't sure about it yet having noticed the stones were gone, he found certain defeat now in Tony Stark's eyes. "And I. Am. Iron Man."

But there were tears in his eyes as he snapped his fingers, knowing it would cost him, truly cost him, everything, a dark and terrible mirror of what Thanos had tried to take away.

...

He tried to say goodbye to Rhodey with his eyes. _Next time you ride with me._ They had. His ride or die, they had been friends now for a lifetime. 

It was hard not to be able to say goodbye to Peter, to comfort him. It was getting dark now. But he couldn't let go; not yet. Not yet. But then... "Hey, Pep."

Her proud, sad smile pained him and he was almost thankful his vision was fading. The pain in his dying body almost overwhelmed him. 

"Tony look at me." He didn't need to look to see her, though. She was ever before him in every thought, every action, but he focused on her sad, pretty face one last time. They had lived, loved, fought together for so long. In Morgan, they would literally and eternally be _one,_ he wasn't truly leaving her alone. They were too much a part of each other. She was sad but soft and gentle and most of all forgiving. He was thankful for that. "It's okay. We're gonna be okay."

She knew it too. 

It was getting dark. He fought it. "You can rest now." He took her hand. He let go.

...

What he was experiencing was so foreign that he didn't even realize he was experiencing _anything_ for a while. He simply was, then he opened his eyes.

"Hey Tony." It was Natasha, her voice incredibly gentle. She was happy to be with him but sorry he was here.

"Nat?"

"That's right. I'm here."

"Where's here?"

"Home. I'm here to take you home."

Tony sighed, strangely pained. "Pep..."

"I know. But... I have it on pretty good authority. You'll see her again, sooner than you think."

She pulled him to his feet, and there was no pain. There was no more pain. "Morgan," he murmured. 

"You can be with her. As often as you like. She won't see you but you can be with her. With all the people who love you, they can feel it."

He hesitated. He'd signed up for this, though. "Okay."

They went home.


End file.
